You're A Hero
by taydaisy48
Summary: What if Zack had a girlfriend with him at the time of Sephiroth's time of attack on Nibelheim? What if she was experiminted on as well, and had to witness his death? Zack Fair One Shot.


**Heyy guys! :3 This is gonna be my first story on here because, well, i'm letting you guys get a small taste of my writing style!**

**But anywho,  
I do not, nor will I ever, own Final Fantasy or any of the characters involved. **

**But I do, in fact, own my original character, Aram. :D**

It was beginning to rain. The droplets were falling in his eyes, but it didn't matter.

He was dying.

The blood was streaming down his face. He could feel it all around him.

He knew this was it. It would be the end. But, he didn't want to leave behind those that he loved.

His girlfriend and his best friend.

The three of them had gotten severly injured during the fight with Sephiroth, and were kept captive by Hojo to be used as test subjects.

They had just gotten away. But due to Cloud's extreme make poisoning, they had been too slow.

Shinra had caught up too quickly. But Zack couldn't let them kill them all. So he had stayed behind, and faught them head on.

Which was how he was here now.

The girl that he had left behind was beginning to crawl towards him, unknowing of what was happenning.

Her whole body was aching. It was almost unbearable to get to him.

Once she had finally gotten over to him, she used all of her strength to push herself up to see him. She gasped at the site in front of her.

There was blood. His blood.

"Z-Zack?" Her voice cracked as she forced his name out. He only let out a small grunt in reply.

_"No..." _She just stared down at him, fear in her eyes. This couldn't be what she thought it was.

She was so out of it, that she haden't noticed the blonde man crawl over to the dying man's other side. When he looked down, he had the same shocked expression as the girl.

The dying man, Zack, looked at the blonde.

"For the...both of us." He spoke, his voice scratchy.

The blonde, known as Cloud, was shocked.

"Both...of us?" Cloud asked.

Zack nodded. "That's right. You're gonna..." He stopped speaking, trying to catch his breath.

"You're gonna...?" Cloud asked, not understanding what was going on.

The girl, Aram, didn't want to understand the sight before her. She didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her.

Zack reached up, and grabbed Cloud's head. He pulled it to his chest.

"Live." He stated.

_"No. He can't be dying." _

"You'll be...my living legacy."

Zack let his arm drop to the ground next to Aram. She felt his hand touch hers lightly, and she looked at him.

He fought to put on a small smile.

"Don't...worry so much." He told her.

Aram gripped his hand tightly. _"Don't worry? You're freaking dying!" _

When she tried to speak, no words would come out. This was just so unreal.

Zack let his gaze settle on Cloud again. Cloud was still staring down at him, seeming as upset as Aram.

Zack slowly turned his head towards the sword in his hands. He gripped the cold metal.

"My honor. My dreams." He slowly lifted his sword as he spoke. Once the sword was in Cloud's face, he stopped.

"They're yours now." His words cut through the two humans next to him.

Cloud slowly let his hands rest on the sword. In a way, he didn't want to take it. If he did, it would mean that he would have to accept that his best friend was dying.

Zack pushed the sword slightly at Cloud, and let his arm drop to his side.

"I'm...your living legacy." Cloud said, trying to convince himself of that.

Aram finally let out the sob that she was holding. Tears rolled down her face freely, hitting the ground with the rain.

Zack looked between Cloud and Aram, and left his gaze on Cloud.

"Protect her...for me." He was now struggling to speak. Cloud just stared at him.

It was silent now. No one knew what to say. But who could say anything right now?

To Cloud, his best friend was dying.

To Aram, her lover was dying.

To both of them, their happiness was slowly leaving them. Soon, they would be empy shells of who they used to be.

"NO!" Finally, Aram felt herself break.

"No!" She shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. She gripped Zack's hand. She was glad to feel him squeeze back slightly, but it didn't change anything. He was still leaving her here, alone.

"You can't leave me. You...You can't die!" She sobbed. Her body was beginning to shake with her immense sadness.

"Please..." She whispered now, letting her eyes open. She looked straight into Zack's mako eyes.

"I love you." And as soon as those words left his mouth, he let his eyes finally close.

Aram felt his hand go limp in hers. Aram started to shake.

But Cloud was the one who yelled out at the sky. His best friend was dead now. Dead because of him.

Why couldn't Cloud be the one who was dead? Cloud didn't think that he deserved to live. So, why didn't Zack just take Aram and run away?

This was all of his fault.

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when he heard violent sobs.

"No. No no no no! WAKE UP!" Aram yelled down at him, putting her hands on Zack's face. She let her tears fall on his face.

She just wanted him to wake up. She wanted to hear him say that this was just another silly prank.

Just like how they had first met.

_It was Aram's first day in Midgar. She had just been walking around when she heard a ruckus near her._

_Before she could turn around to look, something had collided into her back. Hard._

_"I'm so sorry!" She heard a male's voice yell at her. She looked up, only to be greeted with the sight of a spiky haired male with blue eyes. He reached his down to her, which she graciously took._

_"It's alright, I wasen't really-" "ZACK!" The male in front of her jumped, turning around quickly._

_"Damn, I gotta run! I'll see you around sometime..." "Aram." She finished his sentence, giving him a smile. He returned it, and took of running again. Later she found out that he had pulled a prank on First Class soldier Angeal. How funny._

Aram's eyes had only produced more tears at the memory, as it had brought many thoughts to her mind.

She would never feel his touch again. He'll never hold her hand while they were near each other. He'll never hold her when she was sad, or hug her when he saw her.

She'll never feel his kiss on her lips again, or hear his sweet voice tell her about how much he really loved her.

She would never see him again. The thought was too much for her.

"Please open your eyes." She tried keeping her voice calm. It was a failed attempt. Her body started shaking with her sobs.

She couldn't breath. All she could do was cry. Her body was shaking so violently, she thought she might pass out. This was just too much for her to handle alone.

She couldn't focus on anything around her, so she had missed when Cloud spoke to Zack again.

"Come on, lets go." Cloud told the brunnette. She simply shook her head.

"I'm not leaving him." She stated firmly.

Cloud struggled to get over to the girl. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "He's gone. Now, lets go home before we're next. He wouldn't want us to die."

Aram knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave. After a few moments of sitting there, she finally decided it was for the best. By now, the rain had stopped pouring down, and the sun was coming out.

She leaned her forehead on his, and touched his cheek. She placed her lips on his softly. After a moment, she pulled away, and stared down at him.

"I love you, Zack Fair." She whispered.

She pushed herself up slowly, making sure that she didn't fall. She turned around to face Cloud, and noticed that he already had the sword back in his hands. He was staring at her, the pain shining in his eyes.

Aram nodded her head. "Lets go, Cloud." She spoke emotionless. He turned towards the path back home, and began heading towards it. While she watched him walk, she didn't feel so alone anymore.

Sure, she felt empty. But she had Cloud still. And she knew that Cloud would always be there for her, now. The thought helped relieve her slightly, but it didn't fix anything.

She followed him, but before she turned the corner, she looked back over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw that he was gone. The man that she had grown to love, the man that had fallen in love with her, was now in peace.

He had also achieved his greatest dream.

"Congratulations, Zack. You're a hero." She spoke loudly. And with that, she finally turned the corner to go home.


End file.
